


【曜梨】種田三十題。1～5

by sal10423



Series: 【曜梨】種田三十題。 [1]
Category: Aqours - Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 種田, 輕鬆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal10423/pseuds/sal10423
Summary: —前言—寫了開頭後，突然有種可能不只三十題的錯覺www看自己能腦洞到什麼時候吧！即興的產物，用字跟敘述方式就輕鬆隨意了一些預定的Cp是曜梨，副Cp會有善丸(不過會不會寫還是未知數w)總而言之就是歡樂溫馨種田文www重要！！！地理架空，考據黨退散喔www—正文開始—





	【曜梨】種田三十題。1～5

1.日出而作

太陽先生還未露出頭來。  
渡邊曜便已爬了起床，身上穿著的是前一天為了隔天不用換衣而充當睡衣的白棉衫，下身則是輕便的運動短褲。

她走到陽台深了個懶腰，讓清晨的空氣充飽自己的胸腔。

「早安，Yosoro！」精神飽滿的向屋外不遠處的自家雞舍裡的孩子們打了聲招呼。

渡邊曜每日的早晨，都是從撿雞蛋開始的。

她往雞舍內撒了幾勺，自己混合穀物和蔬菜攪成的飼料，讓雞群們歡快的散開後，這才提著竹籃，矮著身子鑽進了雞舍。

「太好了，今天有三個呢！」雞蛋的溫熱從手上傳來，渡邊曜覺得心情好極了。

每日的早飯固定的菜色一定會有，新鮮的生雞蛋拌飯，對渡邊曜來說這便是一天活力的泉源。

2.忙碌的春耕

渡邊曜比較喜歡傳統的農作方式。

在讓大地經過一個冬季的修養後，準備新一年耕作的農人們，需要好好的把田地整理一番，才能順利進行接下來的播種。

比起省時卻費油的農耕機，體力絕佳的渡邊曜，更擅長用鋤頭紮實的一下一下開墾土地。

她認為這樣更加貼近大自然，也能順便鍛鍊到肌肉，一舉兩得，何樂不為呢？

這樣忙碌的日子自初春開始，會一直持續到秋天收成結束。

雖說農活累人，但也充實。

渡邊曜是這樣的樂在其中。

3.杳無人煙

頂著櫻色遮陽帽的櫻內梨子此時正蹲坐在路邊，身旁還有著一只與她齊腰的行李箱。

正午時分，雖說現在是春天時節，但是在毫無遮蔭的狀態下，走了將近快一個小時，身為室內派的櫻內梨子再也撐不住了。

她左右看了看，除了一望無際的各種作物的農田，與綿延不絕的山外，她饒是沒看見一個人影。

這讓櫻內梨子不由得想大聲埋怨，遠在東京的友人。

「津島善子你給我記住！」

喊完這麼一句後，除了回音就只剩風聲回應自己。

深感體會到自己的愚蠢行經後，櫻內梨子再次將自己的臉龐埋入腿間。

「誰都好……」

「誰來救救我！！」現在的櫻內梨子只希望無論是誰都好，只要能夠發現，現在正楚楚可憐在路旁無助的她就行。

不過呢，待會，櫻內梨子就會真的感受到什麼叫作『欲哭無淚』。

4.看門狗

「小香菇，聽見了什麼嗎？」正在巡視自家蜜柑園的高海千歌，忽然看見小香菇警覺的抬起了頭。

小香菇望向了小主人，似乎正等著小主人的許諾才要開始行動。

「或許是有人需要幫忙呢……」高海千歌歪了歪頭，思索片刻後就決定讓小香菇去尋找聲援所在。

汪！汪！

「喂喂！！小香菇妳慢點啊！！」

說實話，兩條腿終究還是跑不贏四條腿，高海千歌一面小心翼翼的不讓自己在果園跌倒，一面追逐著難得如此失控的小香菇。

心中忍不住想道。

難道是發現了什麼有趣的東西嗎？

——

大約蹲坐了十多分鐘，櫻內梨子終是有些自我放棄的站了起來。

—果然啊……還是得自立自強。

此時她忽然聽見身後傳來踏步的聲音。

—難道說？！

正當櫻內梨子轉過頭的瞬間，她本來預備好的溫婉笑容，瞬間成了驚恐的表情。

「啊啊啊！！不要，不要過來！！」

就這樣，當高海千歌從山坡的一頭抄了近路跳了下來，她只見自家的狗兒，追逐著一抹酒紅色身影。

尖叫聲還傳得老遠。

「哎呀哎呀……千歌是不是闖禍了呢……」高海千歌如是說，並搔了搔頭。

5.難得的外來遊客

在農務還沒到真正繁忙的時候，渡邊曜的午餐比較習慣回到家裡解決。

今天早上她開了貨車到離家比較遠的一塊農地去整地，接下來的安排，是在家裡整理庭園的菜圃，所以她便準備開車回家吃飯，並稍作休息。

在路過平時都會經過的浦之星河時，她在不遠處便望見了熟悉的身影。

那不是小香菇嗎？

怎麼沒看見千歌？

「喂，小香菇！」渡邊曜在路邊停下了車子，朝友人家的狗喊了一聲。

聽見了熟識的聲音，小香菇回過了頭吠了一聲，不一會又轉過頭繼續望著本朝向的方位。

對此狀況深感困惑的渡邊曜，決定下車查看一番，正當她走下了河堤，逐漸靠近河岸時，她這才驚覺河中央有個人跌坐在那。

「欸？！」

「小姐你不要動，我馬上就過去。」

渡邊曜趕緊脫下了鞋子，便朝河中央奔跑了過去，雖說現在才剛進入春天，水位尚未真正高漲起來，但是河水的低溫也不是一般人能夠忍受的。

水位剛好在渡邊曜小腿肚再上面一點點，但是眼前的這位小姐似乎是無法移動的跌坐在河裡，整個身子近乎全濕，還瑟瑟的發抖著。

「請問您還好嗎？」渡邊曜俯身詢問。

聽聞到人類聲音的陌生女子，猛然的轉過頭，然後露出了一抹似喜似悲的笑後，哇的一聲，哭了出來。

就這樣第一次被陌生人撲倒的渡邊曜，有些反應不過來。

不過腦海中倒是，有個很清晰的感想。

—這女孩子，哭起來怎麼這麼好看……

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡是悠祤。
> 
> 重度百合廚。  
> 雜食黨，主推曜梨。
> 
> 最近正嘗試搬家是AO3。  
> 若妳喜歡我的作品可以前往LOF以及PLURK上持續追蹤


End file.
